Deprive Identity
by dame hime
Summary: Kai Hiwatari was raised as a girl, never ever to let the outer world that he was the remaining male of the Hiwatari family but what happens when someone discovers the Hiwatari secret, will Kai be in great danger? Will love really come through for him?
1. Prologue

_Prologue: _

On a cold December morning, a baby boy was born. The birthmother was indeed very delighted that it was a boy, as was the father of the child. They had both been blessed with a boy, which they had longed for. The couple named the child; Kai. Kai Hiwatari. As the years passed by, Kai became more handsome each day but during his fifth year, a true riot arose. Kai's grandfather; Voltarie was in grave danger as was the family. He was being hunted down by men because the leader of the men was killed by him; mentally. Orders were handed down that all the male members of the Hiwatari family or relating to them must be killed to prevent any chances of revenge. Unfortunately, Voltarie escaped with no serve injuries but Kai's father was not as lucky (he was the son-in-law to Voltarie). However, before his father passed on; he requested that they must keep Kai as a boy a secret. The outer world must never know that there is still an existing male member of the Hiwatari family, at any cost. After the funeral, his mother went through severe psychological problems but recovered from it. She followed her husband's wishes and protected Kai; she too didn't want to see her only child obliterated.

For the next few years, Kai was treated as if he was a girl. He was dressed, respected, taught and regarded as a girl; they even changed his name to Kyle! Yet all this time, he never understood what had happened that year nor he was in fact a guy; not a girl. His early childhood was all a blur to him. Throughout the years after the misfortunate event, his mother taught him to behave like a girl and told him to never ever question about his body or gender, even at school. Finally, the day came when Kai had to leave his mother. On his twelfth birthday, when he came home from school; he discovered his mother was hiding under a table- trembling and in a position from fright. He had no idea what was wrong with her but knew that she needed help. It turned out those men from seven years ago came back to look for something and they taunted his mother and she had a breakdown; suffering physiological problems. Kai was alone.

A few days after the discovery, his mother was taken away and there were authorized people that came to take away his home, property and processions. The home he had lived in for twelfth years was going to change. Voltaire had gotten custody of Kai and so for the upcoming years, he was living with his grandfather in the giant mansion his grandfather owned. However, Voltaire was unkind to Kai and he used Kai as a tool to avenge for the Hiwatari family but, mostly for himself. He forced Kai to train endlessly at the abbey in Russia that he sent Kai to. Kai suffered from the lost of happiness, love and care from his parents and in result, he tuned out the rest of the world; mostly keeping to himself except for one person… The only duty Voltaire fulfilled was keeping Kai as a boy a secret; he allowed Kai to grow his hair a bit longer from his usual hairstyle and allowed Kai to get his left ear pierced. Although Kai continued to dress, act and behave as a girl. His clothing consisted of baggy pants; never tight pants and shirts that showed off his toned body.

It has been days since his sixteenth birthday, he's been living through life as a normal teenager or rather a young adult. He was attending school and leading a normal life yet he hasn't found the thing he desired; love and care. Two years ago, Voltaire was put away for good and Kai became the sole owner of the processions. As he stepped outside during his lunchtime, a young and cheerful voice called out his name.

"Kyle-chan! Hey, wait up!"

Kai turned around to face his friend whom he knew for the past two years and halted to a stop. The owner of the voice belonged to a girl that was his age. She was medium height (reaching Kai's shoulders), has black hair with red streaks and with her uniform skirt flying behind her.

"Kyle-chan! You didn't wait for me!" Kiko pouted.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind and I forgot." Kai replied and started to walk away.

"Oh stop thinking, it's lunchtime and it's time to eat!" Kiko replied and took out a gigantic bento (lunchbox) with two pairs of chopsticks. "I made this especially for you, knowing you don't like your chef's cooking. Come on, dig in!" Kiko said as she sat down under a shady tree and started to take out the delicious food from the bento.

"I'm not hungry." Kai replied as he went to join Kiko under the shady tree.

It's been at least six years since the unfortunate event, tomorrow was the day his father passed away…

_End of Prologue_


	2. History WalkThrough

Wow… . I got reviews after it has been posted upseveral days. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and hahaha… please be patient . Your questions will be answer. I do NOT own Beyblades.

_Chapter 1: History Walk-Through_

It's been quite a few years since his father passed away and his mother was taken away. Kai was feeling empty inside aside from the hunger, he felt as if there was a hole inside of his heart. The feeling of loneliness traveled through his veins throughout his entire body. As he looked up at the clear blue sky, he was wondering when his heart will stop hurting.

"Ky-le-chan, what's wrong? Are you worrying about being flat-chested again?" Kiko looked towards Kai and with one of her fingers pointed at Kai's chest.

"No, I just develop later than other girls." Kai replied with an expressionless face.

"If I didn't know any better, I really think you're a guy; with your not-so-girly-voice, being flat-chested and not wearing any skirts. Not even the uniform for school! Of course, there are no male Hiwatari left therefore, making you a girl! Opps… Sorry."  
Kiko apologized as she realized what she had said.

Kai looked down at the uniform he was wearing; he requested specifically that he didn't want to wear any skirts (which his mother told him to do when he was younger). Of course, the school accepted his request; pitying him and all. Kai didn't want to be pity but if it makes it easier for him, he's not going to complain. "Tomorrow's d-day. I'm going to go visit his grave." Kai replied silently.

"Do you want me to come or are your other friends going?" Kiko asked silently and settled her chopsticks to balance on the edge of the bento.

His other friends separated after the world champions. Rei was in his hometown; China while Tyson, Max and the Chief remained in Japan attending their local schools. It's been three months since they all got together. No one on the team knew that he was a girl except for Mr. Dickinson. It turned out his parents had an alliance with him and they had informed him about the situation and request after they learnt of Voltaire's threat to the family. Under special care and arrangements, Kai beybattled throughout the past three years and was known as one of the best Beyblader around. He discovered he had friends that cared about him although, that doesn't necessarily mean that he opened up to anyone except for Kiko. He always had felt close to her; the first time he laid his eyes on her as he stepped into his homeroom. Perhaps, it was because of her bouncy and cheerful attitude or simply because she was a girl.

"… doesn't matter if you come or not. You want to, you can." Kai replied once again with an expressionless expression on his face and tone.

"Sure. It'll be great to see the guys again." Kiko said as she finished her food silently. When the bell rang; signaling for the end of the period, they both walked back to class silently; neither one of them saying a single word.

During the night, Kai woke up; all sweaty. He dreamt that he was alone, in a pitch black world with no light shining through whatsoever. The only available light was the red light shining from these pointing fingers, combined with the never ending chants of 'it's entirely your fault!'. It's been a few years since Kai had this dream but whenever it was near his father's death date, the dreams reoccur again. Taunting and haunting him in a never ending cycle. He never told anyone about this dream yet he wanted someone to know. Someone whom he can share the pain with, help him and comfort him. The next morning, he dressed in black and his chauffer took him to the site where he was meeting with Kiko and his other friends. As he approached the gates where the cemetery lied ahead, he saw Tyson, Max and Kiko at the front talking.

"Kyle, how have you been?" Tyson asked cheerfully when he saw Kai approaching them.

"… been better." Kai replied. "Where's the Chief?"

"He's not feeling well. It's been ages since we last saw you, seems like you got skinner! On a diet for a pretty dress?" Max teased with a small smile on his face.

"Sure. Let's go." Kai replied as he went towards his father's grave. His father's grave perched on top of a nice small hill. The Hiwatari family spent a small fortune on it to make it look outstanding yet simple like the rest of the residents living there. "Father, I have come again. Your daughter; Kyle. How has it been?" Kai said as he kneed down towards the base of the stone and brushed away some leaves that had fallen onto the stone from the wind.

"Mr.Hiwatari, Kyle's been so good this year. You be so proud of her." Kiko said as she placed her right hand on Kai's left shoulder. "Thanks for looking over her all this time and blessing us with the chance to meet her."

"Dad… I wish you didn't go so quickly. Mom suffered a lot. I lost you and mom. Dad, I have kept Dranzer well for the past few years, ever since twelve. The only thing I have to remember you and mom by." Kai had discovered his dad's birthday present to him when he was packing and cleaning the house after his mom was taken away. He knew immediately that it was a Beyblade and in a special box that came with the blade laid the Dranzer chip. His father had told him that Dranzer had been in his family for generations when he was younger and he decided to pass it onto him.

Neither one of the bystanders spoke a word, they have never seen Kyle showed as much emotions as now. They knew about her family's troubles and history; from the newspapers and news. It was international news and they could not feel anything but the feeling of being useless; unable to help their hurting friend.

"Flowers." Kai asked as Kiko handed him the white roses. "I'll come visit you soon, after winter has passed. Good bye father, and don't worry too much about mom, she's doing fine." Kai said as he stood there for a moment; full of silence. The others stood beside him and stood there silently for awhile before turning to leave.

Kai was in deep thought, memories of his mom being taken away burned his visions yet he didn't quite remember as much about the event that took his father away. Every time he tried to remember it, his head would hurt and would result in a great headache. He clutched his blade harder, the sharp blades dug into the palm of his hands. However, Kai didn't notice the pain; he was in deep thought with visions of his mother being taken away until…

"KYLE! LOOK OUT!" Kiko yelled as Kai looked up and saw a shiny sword right above his head. He quickly dodged to the right and avoided the quick swift of the blade. The owner of the sword was a masked individual with two small eyes looking directly at Kai. The masked figure continued to look at Kai for several more seconds before vanishing into the nearby bushes.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked as he ran towards Kai with concern.

"Hm, yea. Thanks." Kai responded as he walked towards his car where his chauffeur was waiting. Kai did not know why and how the masked figure was here but he was certain of one thing; the masked figure was after him.

_End of Chapter 1_

I hoped all of you enjoyed this chapter. . Hopefully this answered a lot of the readers' questions about Kai's life…well up to this point. Reviews and Comments are always welcome so 'til next chapter. Ttyl o


	3. Confused Lost Doubts

Thanks for the reviews again! . I have read everyone's reviews and it seems like there's a bit of confusion in the plot so please allow me to explain since it is kind of confusing… I apologize if it confuses the readers V.V.

Basically, Kai is a boy but was treated as a girl ever since his family learnt that Voltaire will bring danger to the family. Kai does not know he is a guy in fact, he doesn't even know about anything that relates to male matters since his mom told him not to get involve in such matters. He has Dranzer and beybattled with the Bladebreakers. The Bladebreakers does not know he is a guy; only as a girl. They have no idea at all except for Mr.Dickinson.

I hoped that cleared some things up. Now onto the next chapter **I** **D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades!

_Chapter 2: Confused. Lost. Doubts. _

Kai sat in the limo, wandering why such a person was after him or even his life. He sat pondering until Kiko who was sitting next to him, spoke quietly causing him to come out of his deep thinking trance.

"I don't know much about the Hiwatari family but don't worry. As your friends, we'll standby you during the good times and the bad." Kiko said as she took her right hand and linked Kai's left hand with hers as she continued to stare out the window.

It was starting to rain outside, tiny droplets forming on the windows. Kai was a bit surprised by the gesture but it felt warm (against his cold hands) and comforting, knowing that his friend was there with him. He has never been hugged or touched by someone other than himself or his parents. A warm feeling was slowly running through his veins, giving him warmth and comfort. It was getting warmer and warmer until his vision turned black.

When he awoke moments later, he discovered he was in his own room. He tried to get up but his head sent pain throughout his entire body and mind. He decided it was better to lie down on his pillow and looked around him. Kiko was sleeping up right on a comfortable chair nearby with a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was wet from the pouring rain outside and there were drying up puddles of water around her. 'She must have helped carry me in.' Kai thought as he looked at his friend. He began to have flashbacks of when he first met Kiko…

Two years ago…

In April, the opening ceremony for the school was over and the students were heading to their homerooms. Kai didn't particularly like to sit in the front or the middle of the classroom, he preferred to sit in the back where he didn't have to communicate with anyone unless needed. He took his seat at the very back of the classroom and decided to listen to his music until a head popped up right in front of him.

"Hi! My name is Kiko Kidomo and you are?" a cheerful voice said. Kai just gave her a stare and wished that the girl would leave him alone. "Not the talking type hm? How about this then?" Kiko said as she took out a piece of paper and wrote out the same dialogue she spoke a few moments ago. Kai just stared at the paper and wrote down; 'leave me alone please'. Kiko just stared at his response and replied with a bright smile; 'let's be friends'. Kai couldn't believe how persistent this girl was and decided to ignore and avoid her. Of course, that didn't go as planned. She kept following him and talking to him; acting all happy and cheerful and friendly. Not soon after, she began to grow on him and Kai finally decided to accept her and be her friend after that incident. It was a snowy night when it happened. She was sitting alone on one of the park benches and she was crying when Kai passed by. Kai was carrying his take-out dinner and he stopped when he noticed the girl sitting all alone in the park. He decided to walk away but after a few moments, a nearby scream was heard. He knew the scream belonged to her from all the attempted conversation she tried. He ran back to where she was and saw she was surrounded by a couple of drunken old men. They were trying to touch her and she was standing on the bench looking scared and vulnerable. Kai tapped one of the guys and punched him in the face, in one quick swift moment; he took down all the men one by one.

"Kyle-chan, you didn't have to do that but thanks." Kiko said as she sat down on the bench. Kai sat down next to her and said "I came because… because… I care... You're my friend.". Kiko looked up and turned to face him; "Really? Took you long enough to say that." as she gave a small smile to him. They sat there for the rest of the night, the gentle snow falling on the food they shared. He learnt that she was similar to him, her parents passed away young and she was an only child. She lived with her grandparents and her childhood was a blur to her too. She had no idea what had happened to her parents but she said she would avenge them once she discovers what had happened and who or what the cause was. She told him that he was definitely not an ordinary girl. He wasn't the socializing neither the gossiping type nor the beauty type or has any of the physical qualities an average girl has. Ever since then, they remained friends and wished that both of them would uncover the blurry past that is bounding them.

Now… 

As his flashback ended, he looked outside his widow. The rain was pouring down hard and it was making all these splashing and banging noises against the widows. His head didn't hurt as much so he decided to go downstairs to make some hot chocolate.

Meanwhile in another room under a different household, a masked figure stood in front of a study desk. Its chair was facing backwards therefore making it impossible to see the figure sitting behind it. "Did you get the information I need?" the figure asked.

"Yes I did, master. She has blue hair, crimson and amber eyes. She's with three other people when I attacked her. I presumed they are her friends. Her name is Kyle and one of her friend's names is Kiko. The other two were guys but I did not find out their names although I can do a data search on them. Aside from that, I did not get a chance to even put a scratch on her thanks to that Kiko girl. This Kiko girl can become an obstacle in our plan, should we eliminate her, master?" the masked figure responded.

"No, let her be. We're only concerned with Kyle. You have done well, you're dismissed." the figure responded as he waved his hand away, sending the masked figure away.

After the "exciting" weekend, school resumed on Monday and there was a surprise behold for Kai and Kiko's homeroom. A new student was introduced; he was taller than Kai and has black hair. His eyes were a crystal red and he had a good figure, to put simply; he was the ideal dreamboat. He was called Usota Yadane and he was definitely interested in Kiko from the actions he displayed, even though it was his first day of school. Of course, Kiko being the friendly character she was, became friends with him very quickly and their friendship grew rapidly. Kai, who was observing Usota's every movement didn't particularly like the guy and told Kiko to stay away from him. Kiko laughed and simply thought Kai was jealous because she made another friend and the fact that Kai didn't like Usota very much. If it was neither of the reasons above, perhaps it was the simple fact that a handsome boy was paying attention to her and she was just jealous like the rest of the girls in that grade. As time flew passed, winter holiday was approaching very quickly.

"Kidomo-san, what are you doing for the holidays?" Usota asked Kiko one day after school as they packed up their bags. The only remaining people in the class were Kiko, Usota and Kai.

"Celebrating the holiday with family and friends. Of course, receiving lots of gifts and opening them up! What about you, Yadane-kun?" Kiko laughed as she put her books into her knapsack.

"Well, I hoped to spend this holiday and the rest of the days with a very special and pretty girl. I'm hoping she'll say yes." Usota replied as he finished packing and held his bag in one of his hands.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl? I bet it's one of the sempai-s from Class A! You know I saw one of them put a love letter in your locker, she was pretty too." Kiko said as she closed up her bag.

Kai, who was on the opposite side of the classroom cleaning (he had cleaning duty today) slowed down his cleaning so he could hear them better.

"Will you say yes?" Usota asked Kiko as he took his free hand and touched one of Kiko's hands on her desk.

Kiko's eyes went a bit wider than usual and asked; "You… you're asking me? I'm that special girl you want to spend time with? Oh stop kidding, Yadane-kun." Kiko laughed nervously as she slowly took her hand away from Usota's touch.

"No, I'm serious. So will you say yes?" Usota said as he dropped his bag gently and took both of his hands and placed them on Kiko's shoulders.

Kai who was observing every minute of this felt confused and hurt. A rush of pain traveled through his body as he heard Usota asked his friend out. He didn't understand why he was feeling the pain, perhaps Kiko was right; maybe he is jealous because Usota liked her and not him or is it something else? He knew he was not attracted to Usota in any way (unlike the rest of his fan-girls) so why was he feeling hurt? Although there were so many questions and uncertainties, one thing was certain; he didn't want to see any romantic moments between Kiko and Usota. He cleared his throat and said; "Kiko-chan, it's getting late and we should start walking home. Besides, we were supposed to meet Takao-kun an hour ago." Kai said as he put away his supplies and packed up his bag.

"You're right! Yadane-kun, we'll talk later okay? I got to go now, come on Kyle-chan" Kiko said as she took her knapsack and exited the classroom, relief of Kai's rescue.

As the two left, Usota silently cursed under his breath; watching his beloved go off with her friend.

That night…

"Thanks for the delicious dinner and of course, that quick thinking brain of yours." Kiko said as she placed her napkin down on the table.

"No problem." Kai replied silently as he drank some of his water.

"What's wrong? You're more silent than usual. It was so intense in that classroom, I didn't know what to do. It was like my mind was frozen up, thank god you made up an excuse and got me out of that classroom." Kiko sighed a relief as she drank some of her water and headed towards the library where they were sitting down earlier before dinnertime.

The library had a beautiful roaring fire in the fireplace, creating a comforting and warm glow in the room. Two loveseats were set up in front of the fireplace with a nice cozy space in the front. As Kiko went near the roaring fire, a wave of warm air touched gently upon her face. "Kyle-chan, come here and feel this warm air. It feels so nice." Kiko said as she placed both of her hands on top of the warm heat waves.

"Do you like Yadane-kun?" Kai asked.

"Hm?" Kiko asked as she turned around, only to come face to face with Kai. "Yadane-kun… hmmm… I don't really know. I mean he's cute and handsome and very nice but I just consider him as a friend." Kiko said as she placed her hands a bit closer to the fire, Kai was being so close to her that her body was sending shivers.

"Do you like me?" Kai asked as he took his hands and placed them near the fire.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be-" Kiko's sentence was interrupted by a pair of warm and soft lips. Aside from her lips, her hands were suddenly contacting skin. To be more precise, a pair of soft and strong hands. As the soft lips pressed against hers in a minimal pressure, Kiko's body sent waves of heat throughout her entire body. Her eyes were wide open, absolutely caught off guard by this sudden kiss. As the lips departed from hers, she turned to look at her kisser, her best friend for two years; Kyle Hiwatari.

Kai didn't know how his body acted this way. He was thinking about what had happened in the classroom earlier; Usota asking Kiko out, the pain that ran through him when he heard that and the next moment he knew, he had reached for Kiko's hands and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't understand why his mind and body acted the way it did, neither did he understand why he had kissed his best friend for two years and A GIRL!

Does this make him homosexual? He was a bit worry about his sexuality earlier last year when he discovered that he was not attracted to any of the boys in the school or the men on the streets. He thought it was just a stage or simply no men or boy interested him but now… that thought might be changed.

_End of Chapter 2 _

Wow! This has been the longest chapter yet (including the Prologue)! Hopefully the readers haven't fallen asleep yet . Again, reviews and flames are welcome so please send them in so I can see what I can improve on them and I love reading the reviews from readers! They inspire me to continue! but I would still continue to write it even if there is no one reviewing! o I'll be on vacation very soon so I'm hoping I can update another chapter before I go on vacation. Later!


	4. Confusion

Wow chapter 3 (not including the prologue)! Thanks to all the support you guys! . I'll be on vacation for quite awhile so before I leave, I updated withanother chapter. Enjoy and _storm-of-insanity;_ I took in your "request" to do an explanation memo/chapter. So here it is and to other readers who are also confused. I understand it was confusing at the end of chapter 2. **I** **D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades but my OC-s!

_Basic Summary of Chapter 2_

A new guy called Usota Yadane was a new student in Kai and Kiko's school. Kiko became friends with him quickly and Kai was certain that he was bad news. He tried to tell Kiko that he wasn't any good and she should be cautious although Kiko told him that he was probably jealous that she made another friend. Usota later on asked Kiko out in front of Kai and Kai was feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation and got Kiko out of it. He doesn't understand why he was uncomfortable and hurt when Usota asked Kiko out. Later on that evening, Kai kissed Kiko; Kiko was confused and shocked and Kai was just as confused and thought perhaps he was homosexual since he was never attracted to any men before.

_Chapter 3: Confusion _

As Kai pulled away from the kiss he had just shared with his best friend; Kiko, he stepped back a little. Uncertain what he should do, he stood there and tried to think of an excuse or at least provide some explanation of what had just happened.

"I…I got to go now. Bye." Kiko said as she rapidly walked past Kai without even looking back at him.

"Ask Guston (his chauffer) to take you home… Bye." Kai said as he turned around to see his friend disappeared from the library.

Later that night, Kai lied down on his bed thinking over the event that took place in the library tonight. 'How could I have kissed her? I'm a girl, she's a girl. We're both girls and I kissed her. Why… why did this happen? Am I a lesbian now? What about Kiko? I think I just ruined her first kiss. Why! Why! Why! What if she doesn't talk to me ever again? This is so confusing, all these emotions. What's happening to me?' Kai raised his right hand in the air and stared at it. 'I took her hands; they felt soft and comforting just like that time in the car. Comforting and warm.' Kai closed his eyes and took his hand and placed them on his lips. 'That kiss… it felt nice. Soft and sweet. What am I saying!' Kai sighed as he turn off his light and went to sleep, not wanting to be bothered by this kiss matter anymore; at least not until morning.

As Kiko sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her head from the shower she took, she laid her head on her soft pillow. 'Kyle. What happened to you in the library? You grabbed me so suddenly and kissed me; right on the lips. I knew you were uncomfortable and perhaps jealous of Usota but jealous enough to kiss me! That makes no sense whatsoever! What am I saying!' Kiko sighed as she took her other pillow and buried her face in it. 'Still, I cannot deny the fact that it felt good.'

The next morning, a phone call woke Kai up. It turned out to be Tyson and he wanted to spend some time with 'Kyle' and discuss some matters with everyone. As Kai got dressed, the event from the library replayed in his mind. He couldn't forget about the sudden actions his body took and especially the kiss he shared with Kiko. As he finished dressing, he called Guston to drive him to Tyson's dojo.

---Meanwhile---

"Have you gathered more information about Kyle?" the man from before asked.

"No, I have not. I'm trying to become closer to him, Master." the masked figure replied.

"It might be hard, perhaps there is something you should know about 'Kyle'." the man said.

"Something I should know?"

"Yes, you see; Kyle is not who she seems to be. In fact, she is a he."

"He? A male?"

"Yes. The real name is actually Kai Hiwatari, the remaining male descendent of the Hiwatari family other than Voltarie Hiwatari. We have just recently discovered that he's been living as a female under the name of Kyle Hiwatari. We are uncertain to whether he knows his true identity but regardless, you'll continue your mission and report back anything. Remember; act natural." the man replied as he left his chair and exited the room using a hidden door behind the tower of books.

"I will, Master." the masked figure said as he bowed and left the room. 'I will definitely act natural, just like you ordered Master.'

As Guston dropped Kai off in front of Tyson's home, he noticed Kiko was not far away. Kiko caught Kai staring at her and neither said a word as they both entered the dojo. Max, Kenny and Tyson were already sitting on the floor chatting away when they entered.

"Now that everyone is here, I like to announce the reason I called you all here for!" Tyson said as he made a dramatic pause. "I have just received a letter from someone very special; our long time no see friend, Rei! He's coming to visit Japan this Friday and he's staying… hmmm somewhere."

The chatter broke out immediately after Tyson finished his sentence. After endless hours of discussing, it was decided that Kiko and 'Kyle' were to pick Rei up; 'two lovely girls to pick up one lucky guy' as Tyson had putted. However, Kai and Kiko protested which surprised the others since they have been such good friends for quite a long time. Despite the protesting, Kiko and Kai were to face their inevitable fate on Friday. The week went by very quickly, neither spoke to each other unless necessary. Usota noticed this behavior but simply thought they were in a fight until he asked about it after observing for three days.

"Is your fight with Hiwatari-san big, Kidomo-san?" Usota asked Kiko one afternoon when he volunteered to walk her home.

"No. Just… I don't know." Kiko replied as she sat down on a nearby bench. A single tear started to form around each of her eyes.

"Kidomo-san?" Usota questioned as he noticed the tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Yadane-kun, I… We…" Kiko didn't finish her sentence and threw herself against Usota, Usota wrapped his arms around her; giving her a hug.

As the two sat there on the bench, the sun was starting to set and the nearby streetlights were starting to flicker; coming to life. As Usota hugged her, Kiko explained the situation to him in between tears and sniffles. When she was finished, Usota asked her to stay away from 'Kyle' for awhile and asked her for his address. Kiko gladly gave it to him and they continued to walk home. When Friday rolled around, Kiko and Kai arrived at the airport; separately but waited at the same terminal for their friend. When they saw Rei's raven hair flowing behind him in a ponytail, they walked quickly towards him.

"Rei!" Kiko screamed happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Hahaha. Hi Koko brain!" Rei laughed as he dropped his bags on the floor and hugged Kiko.

"You silly! You dropped your bag!" Kiko said as she bent down to pick up the fallen bag but another hand reached towards it too; at the same time.

Their hands instantly met. The touch sent shivers up their bodies yet it felt warm; as if there were charges of electricity traveling through their veins just like the way it felt when they kissed each other beside the warm fire. Kiko pulled her hand away and Kai picked up the bag, Rei witnessing nothing that had happened. They decided that Rei was going to stay at Tyson's home for the time he was visiting and as they near the entrance of his home; Tyson, Max and Kenny stepped out and greeted their friend. It was great to have the Bladebreakers all together once again because, they were about to face the biggest challenge yet.

_End of Chapter 3 _

Sorry everyone if this chapter wasn't much fun to read. I was having a writer's block; I had the basic ideas sketch down but it would have taken too long to write and I wanted to focus on Kiko and Kai's feelings a bit more in this chapter. Next chapter will definitely be more "exciting" to read... I hope. Reviews and Comments are welcome! See you in the next chapter when I come back from vacation! .


	5. Lies Beyond Truth Part 1

Yay! I'm back from vacation and with another chapter to update! . **Thank You** to everyone that reviewed! You readers are just awesome and inspire me even more! Thanks once again! Once again, **I** **D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades!

_Chapter 4: Lies Beyond Truth Part 1_

During the following days after Rei's arrival, the Bladebreakers and Kiko spent some time taking Rei on tour to places that he hasn't been to yet. They visited the Osaka Castle, Jozan-kei Spa, Mount Fuji and various places. As the month of December comes to a near end, a new year awaits them. Kai and Kiko haven't been interacting much which the rest of the group found strange. Regardless of their timid interaction, the month ended quickly and January came. The New Year's festival was coming up and the group decided to go with one exception; that Kai has to wear a kimono this year since in the previous years he has never worn one. Kai found them to be very troublesome especially the wooden clogs and the fact that it wraps around him tightly; revealing in areas he doesn't want to. Nevertheless, the Bladebreakers somehow forced him to wear one and they were off to the festival grounds with a trip to a nearby shrine/temple. Kai was having trouble walking due to his wooden clogs and he was tripping from time to time. As the rest of the group walked down the shrine steps, Kai and Kiko were behind them since their clogs slowed them down. As the rest of the group reached the bottom, Kai lost his balance on his second last step and started to wobble. Kiko who was a step behind him (she was making sure he didn't fall) saw Kai wobble and shot out her hand; hoping to save Kai from breaking his fall. Unfortunately, that resulted in both of them tumbling down the last few steps with Kai on top of her.

As Kai's warm body pressed against hers, Kiko felt herself blushed as Kai's chest came in contact with hers. She felt warm underneath Kai's body and she felt a bit hard at the top of her chest. She stopped blushing and looked towards her chest, she discovered that rather than feeling softness touching her; she felt softness and hardness which was not very logical since a girl's chest was suppose to be soft. She looked towards Kai's chest, they were round like they were suppose to be but she couldn't help but feel the curiosity growing inside of her. She took one of her free hands and brought it slowly towards Kai's chest.

Kai, who was a bit unconscious during the fall, was starting to regain consciousness. He opened up his eyes and was instantly met with Kiko's eyes. He realized that they both must have tumbled down the steps and him, resulting on the top. He tried to pull himself up but a small pain shot right through his hand preventing him from pushing himself up. He tried to move slowly but again, a pain shot right through his hand. He decided to ask Kiko to get up or at least push him off until he noticed her hand lying on the left side of his chest.

Kiko took her right hand and placed it on Kai's left breast ever so gently. Kai was just staring at her with his crimson eyes, showing one expression; surprised. Kiko understood why Kai was displaying such emotion, in fact any girl would in this situation yet Kai showed no more than that. She didn't understand why that is so, if someone were to place their hand on her chest; she would probably lose herself under the warmth of another touching her where most girls were sensitive. Yet, Kai showed nothing more than a simple expression of surprise. Either that or he was very good at hiding his emotions. Kiko slid her hand over a little, hoping to get another expression but the same emotion was displayed. Kiko took her hand and moved it to the other chest and repeated the same motions but the expression remained.

Kai's eyes were locked with Kiko's, he was looking into her eyes one minute and the next he saw her hand on his left chest. Her hand was placed on top of her his left breast but he didn't understand why. A million questions crossed his mind; 'Is she a homosexual?', 'Why is she touching me?', 'Is this a joke? Revenge for kissing her?', 'What is going on inside her mind right now?', and 'Why isn't anyone else noticing this!'. As his eyes darted from his left to his right where Kiko's hand laid, he noticed something in her eyes; a look of confusion. He found this amusing since he should be the one being confused; not her, unless she too was acting strangely just like that time he kissed her in the library.

Kiko could feel the stare from Kai, his stare wasn't uncomfortable; it just made her more curious as to why he wasn't displaying other emotions than surprise. She decided to take it to the final step. She took her hand and tried to cover the area and gave it a little squeeze. What came out of Kai's mouth was nothing and his expression remained the same. 'What's wrong with Kyle! She's isn't responding to anything I do! It's like her chest is dead… or she can't feel it, at all!' Kiko thought as she removed her hand and slowly anchored herself up. Kai finally lost his stare and got up although he was a bit wobbly at first with the wooden clogs.

Apparently the Bladebreakers were miles away before they noticed that Kai and Kiko weren't following them and ran back to the steps of the shrine. When they arrived, they saw that Kai and Kiko were standing up and brushing off dirt from their kimonos. The day went by quickly and soon night falls. The boys and the girls separated leaving Kai and Kiko alone. Kiko headed out to a nearby stand where you can catch a goldfish for good luck with a net. Kai stood behind her and watched as she squatted down and began fishing with the small net they provided. Kai was looking at the back of her head when his mind wanders off to the scene that happened earlier during the day. He still didn't understand what his friend was trying to do with her hands but he knew it must not be good, because he saw in those eyes of hers; that she was confused.

"Kyle-chan! I got a goldfish! Look!" Kiko said as she held up her goldfish which was swimming around in a plastic bag full of water.

"You're talking to me?" Kai said as he slowly walked away.

"Kyle-chan, are you still mad? Whatever happened in the past is gone, forgotten. Okay? Let's just enjoy this festival, please?" Kiko said as she caught up to Kai.

"Whatever." Kai mumbled as he continued to walk away.

Kiko and Kai walked side by side as they passed by stands decorated with bright and colorful lanterns. Each stand beckoning people to try out their games or the delicious food. As they night came to a closer end, they bumped into a familiar face.

"Yadane-kun! Happy New Year! I haven't seen you since the break! How are you?" Kiko asked as Usota excused himself for bumping into them.

"Kidomo-san, Happy New Year's to you too. You too, Hiwatari-san. I'm fine and how are things?" Usota replied as his eyes shifted back and forth between Kai and Kiko.

"That's good to hear." Kiko said as she started to walk. Usota and Kai followed, one on each side.

"Hiwatari-san, if you don't mind. Can I have a moment alone with Kidomo-san?" Usota asked as he stopped walking.

Kai wasn't surprised and thought Usota was still perusing after Kiko. He didn't like the idea much but he needed some time away from Kiko to think so he left the two of them alone and walked off into a more deserted area.

Usota led Kiko to an equally deserted area and asked for an update about her life and seemed particularly interested on the whereabouts between her and Kai. Kiko explained what happened so far including the little "experiment" she encountered earlier that day.

"Kidomo-san, have you thought about the chances of Kyle being a… a guy?" Usota asked when Kiko finished talking.

"Kyle? A guy? That's impossible! Sure, I admit she's not much of a girl; physically but she's not a guy! She's a girl! I know she's a girl and Kyle wouldn't lie to me for so long if she knew she was a guy! She's not a guy!" Kiko protested.

"It's a possibility. Think about it, you said that you didn't feel softness when your bodies came in contact and Kyle didn't react much to the hand movements. A normal girl would probably have given some cry of pain when you squeezed. What other possible explanation could there be?"

"I know Kyle is not a guy! I know her long enough to know that! Maybe she lost feelings in her chest or something! I don't know!" Kiko said as she stormed away angrily from Usota.

"How well do you know her? Do you know about her family background? Her childhood past? Her parents? Her likes and dislikes?"

"I… I know nothing about her family but I know there are no remaining male Hiwatari members! They were all killed years ago so Kyle can't be a guy! As for her parents and her childhood; it's a blur to herself."

"sigh Fine, believe in whatever you want but just know this. **IF** Kyle is really a girl then try to get as close to her as you can; physically. If you're able to get her aroused, it'll be even better for this experiment. If she's displaying signs of arousal, hug her. Pull her close to you and you can conclude from there." Usota said as he walked past her into the beautiful shining lights from the stands.

Kiko stood there, too frozen to move from her position. As Usota's final words sank in, she realized what Usota said wasn't at all not true. There was only one way to find out and that involved some thinking. She would take Usota's advice and experiment on Kyle but she didn't want to do it because she believed she was wrong but rather, she wanted to settle her curiosity and clear Kyle's gender.

_End of Chapter 4_

Wow… longest chapter ever . 1,816 words! It's crazy! I hope the readers enjoyed this chapter… the next chapter will be titled " _Lies Beyond Truth Part 2 " _. Comments and Flames are welcomed! and this is a Kai/OC; just to answer your question _storm of insanity _


	6. Lies Beyond Truth Part 2

Sorry for not updating for such a long time! And **Thank You** so much to all the readers and reviewers out there! Your support and comments are forever grateful! I won't be updating as much since I have started school so please spare me some patience and forgiveness. Enjoy this chapter! **I** **D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades!

_Chapter 5: Lies Beyond Truth Part 2_

"_**IF** Kyle is really a girl then try to get as close to her as you can; physically. If you're able to get her aroused, it'll be even better for this experiment. If she's displaying signs of arousal, hug her. Pull her close to you and you can conclude from there." _

These words were echoing inside of Kiko's head as she wanders back to the festival. She wanted to take the risk yet she was uncertain. Questions started to appear inside of her mind; "What if Kyle thinks I'm a pervert?", "What if Kyle really _is_ a girl? She will think I'm weird and perverted and stop being my friend?". The "What if…" questions were endless and Kiko was having a hard time weighting the pros and cons of this situation. However, a certain someone was also experiencing the same matter on hand.

Kai, who was pacing back and forth awkwardly, pondered the "What if…" questions too. He didn't understand why Kiko touched his chest and why she was being… _perverted. _He never knew this side of her before but perhaps, it was forgiven because of their age. At this age, they were free to explore, to feel, to experiment and to be curious about certain things in life. However, why was he the lab rat? Of course, if that was really the answer then the kissing could also be forgiven for the same reasons too. Feeling better than he ever was, he walked down the path that led back to the nearly ending festival.

An hour later, Kiko and Kai crossed each other's paths and they made their exit out of the festival grounds. Kiko who has decided to do the experiment, made a suggestion to Kai to watch a movie since the night was still living. Of course, Kai agreed and was unaware of what Kiko had actually planned in store for the both of them. As Kai went to change into casual attire, Kiko set up her experiment and positioned herself on the couch and pretended to sleep. A moment later, Kai came back into the room and discovered that Kiko was sleeping with her kimono slightly loose on her body. Kai decided to let his friend sleep and started the movie. As the screen blurred with motion pictures, Kai glanced at his friend. Kiko was spread out on the couch in a way that allowed the exposure of her chest in an angle where Kai could easily see from his seat. Kai stared at his friend's face as he admired her slightly redden cheeks and his eyes followed the line of the kimono and stopped on her chest. Kai could his feel his heart beating a bit faster than usual and he felt as though he was burning slightly; similar to a fever. He stood up and made his way to his friend, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was attracted to her like a North and South Pole of a magnet. As he edged closer to her, he could smell the captivating perfume she put on. His left hand itching to touch her soft skin, her soft hands but just then, Kiko stirred. Kai pulled back a little but only to discover that Kiko stirred to change her position. She was now spread out completely like a "T" shape. Her face was facing him and her left hand drooping down. Her kimono slid downwards more because of her left hand, giving Kai a full frontal view on her left chest. Kai was getting uncomfortable yet at the same time, he hungered for it. He had a burning desire inside of him to touch Kiko and place his lips over hers. Waves of heat was traveling through his veins like never before, he couldn't take it. He had to leave that room, **now**. He tore his eyes away from Kiko and stood up and headed for the library.

He closed the door to the library and stood behind the closed door, pushing his back against the door to support himself. He couldn't believe what he felt back there. He was driving himself mad, how could he think of touching his friend! Was he insane or is there something wrong with him! He placed a hand over his heart; it was still beating just as fast in that room. He decided to read a book to calm down; he walked over to the large bookshelves and picked out a book called "Human Anatomy". He flipped through the first few chapters with no interest until one diagram caught his eyes. His eyes were focused on that one diagram. His mouth opened a bit but it opened more as he read the diagram's description. It read

'_the anatomy of a male at its well developed stage. It consists of a penis, the most sensitive membrane and the place where seeds or sperms and other urinal materials are released through the tip of it. When it is sexually aroused, it will become hard and it can cause the release of sperms into its sexual partner during sex. If the sperm is met with a female's egg, there are possible chances of that sperm and egg developing into an offspring." _.

Kai was too stiff to move. He allowed the book to slide out of his hands and dropped on the carpeted floor with a 'THUD'. His mind raced with questions and as he eyes darted back to the diagram lying on the floor, he satisfied some of his questions. He was a male. A sixteen year old male. Someone who was raised as a female, hiding his true identity. 'Why?' 'Why me! Would someone please explain this to me!' he wanted to scream but no sounds came out. Kai understood why he was having urges to touch Kiko, why he kissed her, why his body was burning up. It was because of him, he was a male and he was aroused! He picked up the book on the floor and searched under the female anatomy in the index. He looked at the diagram and took his shirt off. He discovered he was flat, no possible hints of any chest or softness as he used his fingers to apply pressure on his chest. The conclusion was, _he was a_ _male_. As he stood up, a "THUD" echoed in the room. Kai turned around and saw a video tape was on the floor and standing near it was Kiko! As his eyes met her face, he could see that she was shocked. Her face a pale shade of color, her eyes were still and not sparkling. Her mouth frozen in a small "O" shape and one of her hands covering her mouth. Water began to wet the eyelids, forming small droplets as they slid down her face.

Kai snapped back into reality but before he could explain anything, Kiko said "You…you…you're a guy. A male. You… you really are a male… why? Why Kyle? Why did you lie to me! You were lying to me this whole time! Why! I… I.. I hate you Kyle Hiwatari!" as she turned around and exited the library.

"No.. no Kiko! Come back! Y..Y..You don't understand!" Kai rushed out of the library and heard the loud "SLAM" of the front door being closed. Kai, being shirtless opened the door and ran outside; hoping to find Kiko in the near distance. He looked around and saw no traces of her whatsoever. He tried calling out her name but no response came. Slowly, he walked back inside of his house and closed the door. He couldn't believe what he had just discovered and how he had just lost a friend. Like the winter weather, he felt cold and lonely.

_End of Chapter 5 _

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just to clear up some possible confusion; Kai was in too much of a shock to hear the door being open and Kiko walking in because his back was facing towards the door. When he stood up, Kiko saw a clear frontal view of him. Hope that will clear up possible confusions. Comments and Flames are welcomed! Sayanora


	7. Revealed!

Here's another chapter! . **TY** for the reviews and comments! Enjoy. **I D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades!

_Chapter 6: Revealed!_

It was starting to snow, little white snowflakes drifting down. The snowflakes were glistening against the moonlight yet one girl did not even stop to admire it. Instead, there were glistening droplets falling to the ground. The girl was cold. All she had on was her kimono, her wooden clogs and her cold, betrayed heart. As the water droplets rolled down her face, she heaved out a sigh. 'Why? Why did she… he lied to me? All these years… Yadane-kun was right… how could I have been so stupid? All these years, he was probably laughing at me, mocking me. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE him!' Kiko thought as she looked up into the darkened sky. She heaved out another sigh and continued to walk down the empty and cold street until she stopped at a nearby coffee house and went in. Inside the coffee shop, it was deserted except for one booth which sat two males. Kiko couldn't hear what they were saying because they were whispering but she saw their clothes were covered with a black cape. She thought they probably belonged to some club or cult and chose a seat near them. A waiter came to her table and she ordered a big mug of coffee; black. As she waited for her order, she stared outside the window. She recalled Kai's voice calling out her name but it sounded so distant and she was too angry then to answer but what if he had chased her…and he was only wearing a shirt!' Kiko's eyes widen a little, 'what if he fainted on the streets from the weather?'. As much as she hates to admit it, she still cared about her friend even if he did lie to her. The waiter came with her order and she cupped her hands around it, feeling the warmth. Just like that time in the library… when she placed her hands near the fireplace. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade as she realized that Kai was the first boy to have ever kissed her; on the lips. She took a sip of her coffee and leant back on her seat.

"... that girl. Are you sure that she's a male? … Hiwatari males are supposed to be dead… yes sir, I understand that but… yes, I will keep a close eye on our tool… he's doing his job right." One of the male figures in the booth whispered.

Kiko's hearing perked up as she caught the name; Hiwatari. As she finished listening to a part of their conversation, she suddenly understood why Kai was a girl. The puzzles fit now and they made some sense. She waited for the figures to continue their conversation but they stood up and left the store. She quickly finished her coffee and paid the owner. She dashed out onto the streets and began running in the direction of Kai's house (with a bit of difficulty from her clogs). She was wrong. She was wrong and she had deserted her friend when he needed her the most. She hoped she wasn't too late to make things right again.

Kai was sitting on a cold park bench. He had thrown a sweater on, changed out of his clogs and ran out the door, hoping to find Kiko; after all, he did have longer legs than her. After a few minutes of searching, he had given up and sat down on the park bench. His breath came out in white puffs as he inhaled more oxygen into his body. He didn't blame her for running off like that but what kind of idiot would run out in the freezing cold in only a kimono? No one but her, of course. He heaved out a sigh, he wished he could tell her the answers but, he couldn't for he did not even know the answers himself. Everything about his life seemed to be a puzzle to him, his identity, his family, his background, everything. There was no one to share it with, no one there to tell him that it would be fine, and no one to hold his hand and support him unlike that time in the car.

"Kyle?"

Kai looked up and saw his friend looking at him from a distance in front of him. She was huffing and puffing and her face was a bit red, her breath hung like icicles in the cold air. Although you could tell how cold she was, there was a small relief smile on her face. She took a step closer.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I… should have understood… but… I didn't…" as her last words drew out, she slowly collapsed towards the ground. Kai stood up immediately and quickly ran to her side.

"Kiko! Kiko! Wake up! Wake up!" Kai yelled as he shook her body. Her head tilting back and forth from the force. Kai picked her up and placed her in his arms and headed rapidly towards his home. 'Please be ok, please.' As Kai carried his friend off, a figure was watching in the nearby shadows. The figure stepped out of the shadows, the figure was wearing a green cape and there was an unpleasant smile plastered on his lips. The smile was soon to be replaced by an evil smile and a kick in the snow from the owner of the figure's shoes.

A few hours later, Kiko awoke when a loud squeak from the door swung open, only to reveal Kai, who was carrying a tray with some pills and a glass of water. Kai placed the tray on the bedside table.

"You got a fever. Eat it and drink." He said as he handed her the package of pills and the glass.

"Kyle… I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I should have stayed… by your side. I have failed as a friend. I'm-" Kiko stuttered as she sat upright and tried to explain but was interrupted by Kai's words.

"I understand. Just get better. We'll talk later." Kai said as he took one of her hands and placed the pills in her hand and put the glass down on the table and left the room.

As Kiko swallowed the pills down with the water, she looked down at her hands and replayed the scene when Kai took one of her hands and placed his hand over hers to give her the pills. Unlike that time in the car, she realized that Kai's hand was warm this time.

Filled with renew excitement and fantasies, she slipped into her warm covers once again and dreamt about her fantasies. Meanwhile, in the dark and snowy outside; a figure was hiding behind a bush. The figure was wearing a green cape and the figure was creeping slowly towards the front door. The figure had a plan that was ready to put into action but it was missing one important piece; the right person.

As the last snowflake dropped onto the white ground, a loud "BANG!" was heard from the bedroom of the second floor. A large rock has broken a window near the bedside table and Kiko was instantly on her feet. She grabbed her robe and rushed to the door but only to be greeted by Kai.

"I..I was sleeping when a loud "BANG!" woke me up… I…I'm scared!" Kiko explained as she hid behind Kai.

Kai who was unafraid of anything (most of the time), took a step closer to the broken window where the rock was lying a few feet from it. Kiko, who was hiding behind Kai and holding onto a little piece of his shirt, collided into him when he stopped. Kai bent down and picked up the rock, turning it at every angle. He was studying the rock but could not make any conclusions. Kiko came closer to the ground, she took the rock from Kai's hand and studied it herself and walked towards the broken window. She looked out into the dark sky and saw there were no suspicious movements. She carried the rock back to Kai.

"Maybe it was just some kid that was playing a joke."

"I don't think that's it. There are hardly any kids on this street and even if there were, they're well mannered and taught to behave properly. I think someone is after me but luckily, they didn't realize that this was not my room." Kai said as he paced back and forth with the rock. Kiko walked over to the spot where the rock landed and used her right hand to sweep across the carpet. She found nothing but a tiny piece of hair.

"Kyle, come here. I found a piece of hair. I don't know if it belongs to a human or something." Kiko said as she held out the strand of hair to Kai.

"Could be. I'll take it into the lab and conclude from there." Kai said as he reached for the strand of hair but just as he was about to reach it, a small knife shot by him and landed with a "PLUNK!" on the wall. The knife was nailed into the wall and in the process of doing so; Kiko had dropped the hair from sudden fright and surprise. She slowly dropped to the ground and she was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay? Did the knife cut you?" Kai said as he bent down and looked at Kiko.

"Um hm… but the piece of hair is gone. I don't know where it dropped."

"That's okay. As long as you're safe."

Kai helped Kiko up and together, they walked towards the small knife that was nailed onto the wall. Kai gripped the handle and pulled it out, along with a note that was attached to it. He read the note aloud; "Your secret has been discovered. Beware, my beautiful crimson eyed angel; many troubles heads your way and you WILL BE MINE."

".. 'you will be mine', could it be someone from our school?" Kiko asked with concern as she glanced over his shoulder and walked back to the broken window.

"… I don't think so but I'll have Guston prepare another room for you to stay the night. I already called your grandparents and they said it was okay for you to stay over for a few days, if you want." Kai said as he exited the room.

'Kyle, I'm worried. I'm worried about you. Ever since I found out that you're a guy, my mind has been having weird thoughts, my heart beats faster and a wave of heat rushes over my body like I was being splashed with hot water. I wish I can share the pain you're feeling but I can't. We kissed but does that mean anything? Please be careful Kyle, I don't want to lose you. You're the closest person I have other than my grandparents.'

When the early sunlight shone across the room, a young woman was getting dressed. As she finished dressing, she headed down the stairs and took in the beautiful sight of wonderful food in front of her eyes.

"Wow! This is so amazing! Can I really eat this!" Kiko asked as she took delicious scents coming from the table.

"Why most certainly, Miss. Kidomo (Kidomo-sama). Allow me to assist you." One of the maids said as she approached towards Kiko with a plate and a serving utensil.

"Ahh… it's okay. I can serve myself. Thanks though." Kiko said as she blushed. "Where is Kyle? Is she not up yet?"

"The young mistress has not wakened up yet but she seemed a bit tired after that incident. The room has been called in to be fixed."

"Do you know where her room is?" Kiko asked. "I like to visit her and check she's okay and give my regards since I'll be leaving shortly."

"Of course, Miss. Her room is the third door on your left on the second floor. It's the one with the double doors. I'll be getting your belongings ready for you, Miss."

"Thank You." Kiko said as she smiled and quickly finished her breakfast; which she served herself.

After breakfast, she walked towards Kai's room. She found his room quickly and knocked several times but there was no response. She knocked again, again there was no response. She knocked several more times but no response so she turned the handle. She stepped into the room and found it was empty. She walked to the center of the room and took a look around her. In all her years, she has never been inside her friend's room before; not even when she had visited so many times. She looked to her right and saw a table with a laptop on it. However, what caught her eyes was the shiny material next to the laptop. She walked towards it and as she neared, she realized it was a Beyblade. She picked it up with her right hand and held it in her hand for awhile. It felt warm, like she was holding onto a hot tea package. She looked at the bit chip and she gasped. There lied the most beautiful bird she has ever seen in her life. She has never seen one this close before, of course she saw them on the television when they were broadcasting the competition but she has never seen a blade or a bit chip this close.

"Kiko? What are you doing?" Kai said as he stepped out from a door that was connected to his personal bathroom.

"Kyle-chan! Sorry but I was just holding your Beyblade. I'm sorry if I touched it."

"It's okay. I only trust three people in this world with my blade and one of them is you."

"…um hm..." Kiko said as she blushed a little from Kai's words.

"Where did I put that shirt?" Kai muttered as he rummaged through his clothes.

Kiko looked up at her friend, she realized how tone Kai's body really was. She couldn't stop staring at it. Perhaps it was because, she saw her friend half naked for the first time or simply because, she couldn't resist but look at it. "Kyle? Have you considered researching your background? Your real name? Who you really are?"

"…I… don't know. To be honest, I don't even know if I'm going to tell the Bladebreakers about it either. They have been good people but it feels like I lied to them. I just-"

"You have changed a lot, you know that? From the first day I met you, up until now. You changed a little each day and I'm happy that I'm your friend, to be by your side and watch you change. You were so cold but you have warmed up a little." Kiko said as she hugged her friend from behind. She felt his warm skin on her own and she begun to blush and freed her arms. "Hahaha… sorry."

Kai just nodded and continued with his search for his missing shirt. After Kai found his missing shirt, they went downstairs to the library and discussed what he was going to do about the current situation. After debating for some time, Kai decided that he was going to alert his staff of his true gender and he was going to inform the Bladebreakers too. However, he will continue to dress like a girl to avoid any unwanted troubles and attention. As they both headed down the stairs, he rang the bell that gathered all the staff members together. "I have something to announce. As the head of the house, I like to inform you that I am actually a male. I'm sorry if you feel like I have lied to you all this time but because I trust in all of you to keep this secret, this is why I'm telling you now instead of continuing to lie. I hope you'll forgive me." Kai said as he bowed towards his staff.

"Please Master, don't do that. We cannot take it."

"We're the ones that are truly sorry. We should be asking for your forgiveness. We're the ones lying to you."

"We have known all along that you were a male but we could not tell you."

The last sentenced caught Kai and Kiko's attention.

"You knew? Guston? Did you know about this too? Someone, explain, now."

"Young master, I'll tell you the story but please, we ask that you find the courage to forgive us. We do not mean to hide it by any means, we were just following orders. Please young master."

"… continue on with your work then." Kai said as he headed towards the study room with Guston and Kiko following behind. When the last person entered the room, he closed the door shut behind him, closing out on anyone that dares to eavesdrop

"Guston, tell me. Tell me. What you know about me and my… background." Kai said as he looked at Guston straight in the eye.

"With pleasure, Master." Guston replied with a soft smile plastered on his face and his eyes, a glistening far away look. "Your mother and father was a lovely couple and they were blessed even more when you were born, young master. They loved you oh so dearly, so much that they will do anything to protect you. You were their only child and only son in the family and because of that, this was why things happened the way they did. When you were five years old, your grandfather came to the family one day and asked that they hide him from men that were hunting him down. Those men wanted him because rumors had it that your grandfather killed their ring leader, or he tortured him mentally until he was driven to the end's point. Regardless of whether that was true or not, the men wanted him and any Hiwatari males. Of course, their ring leader did not know that you were a male, young master and so they hunted down all the Hiwatari men and majority of them were killed regardless of their age although they did spare some. Of course, those were merely little babies that were later taken into their wing. Your father, who was the son-in-law to your grandfather died protecting you. Before the men had reached your father, your father has passed on his word to the staff members, my self, your mother, and a Mr. Dickinson that your true identity and gender shall not be revealed. He wanted you to live as long as you can, you were only five years old then so perhaps you don't remember much. Shortly after, the men came bustling in and your father killed himself on the request that the men spared you, your mother and the staff members. The group of men acted upon his request since their only goal was to eliminate any male members of the Hiwatari family. They did it to prevent any possible revenge from the Hiwatari family since back then, only males were allow the opportunity to be the successor to the family business. Your father wanted you to be happy, with your mother but of course, shortly after; your mother broke down. The second ring leader that ordered the elimination passed on and a new leader stepped up. The new leader ordered the men to do a through search at your house because they wanted something. We had no idea what they were searching for but apparently, they still haven't found it to this day." Guston coughed as he paused in his story.

"Here, drink this." Kiko said as she handed him a cup of hot tea that was in the room.

"Thank you, Miss." Guston said as he graciously takes the cup in his hands.

"I remembered what happen, I was twelve at that time and I had just come home from school and I saw my mom hiding underneath the table. I didn't understand why but she wouldn't stop crying and her eyes, they were scary. It was blank, like she was drugged. She kept talking to herself and she was shaking." Kai said in a soft voice.

"That's right, young master. Part of the men that came to the house went searching while the other half taunted your mother. They were hoping that if they taunt her enough that she would tell them where the object they were looking for was but in the end, they just drove her to the house. Your mother couldn't take the pressure and pain twice so you were taken away by your grandfather. Your home and processions were taken away because the insurance company was following your father's will. He wanted you to have a normal life, like any other teenage boy. When you were old enough to become the successor then you will have all your processions again. Your father changed the tradition so that both genders can become the successor of the family business. Of course, your grandfather knew nothing of this yet it would not matter to him now either. Your father and mother would have been proud of you." Guston finished with another sip of tea.

"What are my parents' names?" Kai asked with a soft tone.

"Your father's name was Kashitaro Hitsuka and your mother's was Kimi Yoroshita."

"My real name is…"

"Your real name, young master is; Kai. Kai Hiwatari." Guston replied with a smile. "Is there anything else you like to know?"

"Dranzer. Do you know anything about it?"

"Ah, the magnificent creature that protected us all." Guston sighed as he leaned back on his chair.

"Protected you?" Kai questioned as he looked at Guston.

"That's right, that phoenix protected us when we were in trouble. When those men came back to search, we were protected by that bird and we were spared from any possible harm. Now to answer your question, the Dranzer has been in the Hitsuka family for many generations although not a lot of people are aware of this. The reason being, that not everyone can know about this secret. For those that intended on finding out this secret, they were behold and killed. Only certain people were selected to know and even then, they had to pass several tests. Your father was the second oldest child in the Hitsuka family to become the successor of this chip. When your father has a son, he can passed it onto his son, which is you. In a way, it's like an heirloom but it holds great power and that is why many people try to learn its secret and obtain it for it can create powerful destructions if not used wisely. Your father did not intend to give it to you at an early stage since your body; mentally and physically cannot handle such force yet. However, you trained hard and you could handle it. It was supposed to be passed on to you when you reach your eighteenth year although that is not the case. That is the story of where Dranzer came from. I hoped that I answered your question, Master Kai."

"How do you know all this, Guston?" Kai asked in amazement.

"Hahaha…" Guston's laughter sounded like the jolly old man during Christmas times. "I was your father's personal assistant when your father was a very young age. To me, he was not a boss, not someone I looked after but rather a friend. Your father befriended me and he put all his trust in me. I will never betray him or anyone that is dear to your father or mother. Now, if there are no more questions. I shall go and prepare tonight's dinner." Guston said as he slowly stood up from his chair.

"One more. Did father ever use the blade?"

"No, back then, beyblading wasn't invented but the chip was said to bring good luck and fortune and of course power if you know how to access its powers. I'll be going now Master Kai and Miss Kiko. Excuse me." Guston said as he bowed and exited the study room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiko asked as she walked over to Kai and patted him on the shoulder.

"Kai. Kai Hiwatari. I'm just happy I learnt something about my parents and about my life." Kai said as he looked outside the window. "The last term will begin soon and then the last year of high school will start again in April."

"It's been a long way but I'm happy that I met you. You know that?" Kiko said as she smiled at Kai.

"…sure." Kai said as he looked out the window once again.

'No matter what, I'll always be by your side. Supporting you and together, we'll face the hard journey. Forever.' Kiko thought as she looked out into the snow covered scenery.'

_End of Chapter 6 _

That's all for now. . I know, not very interesting but I wanted to give you a background of his family and the things he went through. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja ne.


	8. A Lonely Child

Sorry for not updating! I've been real busy with school work and activities. Thank You for your long awaited patience and here's the seventh chapter of it (not counting the prologue)! Enjoy and **I D**o **N**ot **O**wn **B**eyblades!

_Chapter 7: A Lonely Child_

It was a pleasant spring day when I was born into this world. I went to kindergarten like the rest of the children yet everyday when school ended, I did not have parents who came to pick me up or drive me home. I was alone. I never felt the love and warmth that the rest of the children experienced. It was cold in all four of the seasons. Each day, passing by with cold chills and bitterness. I envied the other children, I envied their homes. As I grew older, I had to work for my living. I had no one to rely on, no one to share the pain and suffering. I was alone. I never asked for much but only a place where I could call home. I remembered it was a cold and snowy day in December when I met my savior. I was fired a few weeks earlier because of that fool! That fool framed me just because the manager praised me. As a result, I got fired and I didn't have the money to pay for my rent and living so I ended up on the cold and bitter street. It was a few days before Christmas yet, I didn't look forward to it at all. Each year, every holiday; I spent it alone. As I watched the happy families, children, couples on the streets and in the malls, I started to cry. My flood of hot tears was warming my cold face as they rapidly rolled down. People stopped and asked if I was fine and if I was lost but I ran away. I was only thirteen then. I was tired and I walked into a dark alley and sat there for the longest time I could possibly remember. I was alone and cold, with nowhere to go, nowhere to stay, nowhere warm. Suddenly, a shadow hovered above me. I looked up and saw a man, he was holding onto a coat.

"Take this, kid. You'll freeze out here in those rags." The man said.

I looked down at my own 'rags'. The pants were torn and I had outgrown them a long time ago, the shirt I was wearing was from my store's uniform and the tacky and only piece of winter clothing I had had holes in them. I looked up at the man and stared at him for awhile. I didn't understand why this man came over and offered me a warm coat or why this man was even here in fact.

"Kid, you are alone. I know what it means to be alone in this world. I was abandoned by my parents and I had to go through lots of hardships to get to where I am today. I want to help others that went through the same thing as me. So take this coat, kid. Here's some money and go buy yourself some food." The man stooped down and patted me gently on the head and placed the coat and some money onto my lap and started to walk away.

"Wait! Please take me in! I will do anything!" I said as I stood up and bowed down to the man on my knees, against the cold and wet ground.

The man stopped and turned around, "There is nothing I can offer you to do, kid."

"Please! Take me in! I will do anything! I will clean, wash, anything! If you really want to help people that went through the same thing then please! Grant this kid a chance. Grant ME a chance!" I said as I lowered my head more towards the ground.

"Are you sure, kid? You might regret this later on."

"I am sure, please!"

"Hm, I like you kid. Come, you will become one of my helpers." The man said as he offered his warm hand.

I slowly stood up and reached out my hand towards his. I could feel the warmth of his hand. Of course, I didn't know what I was getting into but I thought this man could not be harmful or evil if he offered a random kid on the street a coat. As he held my hand, I closed my eyes for a moment and pretended that he was my father; blending in with the rest of the happy families. This man was my savior and I will do anything to repay back his kindness.

The man brought me in front of a huge building. He told me that this was the place where I was going to live, along with the other helpers. I didn't understand how a building can have rooms for people to live in but as soon as I stepped into the building. I realized immediately that this was not another ordinary building. The lobby was huge and there were five elevators; two were on one side. The man told me those two elevators were used to take the helpers to their rooms. He ordered someone to prepare a room for me and he showed me around. Obviously, this man was important. The building was absolutely magnificent! Swimming pools, party room, kitchens, electronic equipment and the bedrooms! After the tour was over, I was taken to my room and I fell asleep. The next morning, I woke up and was called down to see the 'head'. The 'head' was apparently someone who was twenty years old and he asked me a few questions; my background, age, measurements. A few days after, I was told to meet with him again. Although this time, the 'man' was there too. The 'head' asked me if I wanted to know the whereabouts of my parents and I replied yes with excitement.

"Your parents were killed. To be more precise, your father was killed by your mother. The reasons are unknown but it was suspected that your father was having an affair with another woman and your mother found out. She later on, killed him. Shortly after, your mother committed suicide and you were put to care of a social service centre. That is all, master." The 'head' cited.

"You might leave, Ory." The man said.

"Thank you and good day, sir." Ory said as he left the room.

"How do you feel? Are you relieved now that you're told the truth?" the man asked.

"I…I… I don't know what to say."

"I hope you take some time to calm down because your training will start as soon as you're calm." The man said as he left the room.

I didn't understand why my mother killed my father for an idiotic reason. She took away his life away over some stupid affair that he was having. She ruined my life. The happy family I had longed for was ruined because of her. A woman. I despised my mother. I despised women. I didn't want to fall into the same fate my father had experienced. My blood was boiling and I was getting angrier and angrier by the moment. I stormed back into my room and started to punch my pillow and nearly destroyed half of the room. A few days later when I was calm, my training started. An older boy showed me around and taught me the basics; courtesy, jobs, schedules. He told me everything that I needed to learn and he started to give me some errands to do. I worked extra hard, I wanted to make him and my savior proud. I have been working and living there since. Years passed by and I still haven't seen my savior, until one November day. I was summoned to go to a room on the second highest floor. I was scared because I thought I did something wrong but it turned out to be a meeting with my savior.

"My boy, how are you doing? I have heard many great things about you from your head. I am proud that I have such a person helping me out. I have decided to promote you to a higher position in this company. You may not know it but I'm the president of this company and everyone here refers me to as 'Master' or 'Sir'. From now on, you will only address me that way, if you continue to do well then perhaps there will be a further promotion. Your first task is to get near this person." He said as he held up a photo of a person. "You will be placed in the same school as her, I want you to try to get close to her. Obtain any information about her; her friends, status and such. Under any circumstances, you will not reveal your ties with this company or anything relating to us. A car will pick you up when you need it and you will be created a temporary profile for this task. This information package in front of you, memorize it. A cellular phone will be given to you within the next week and you will report back to me every week or so. You'll be contacted through the phone. You may start to prepare next week for this task. I will accept NO failure. Understand?"

"Yes, master. I will not disappoint you."

"Good, you're dismissed."

I took the package and the photo and left the room. I closed the door behind me and waited for the elevator. I looked at the photo in my hand and my heart skipped a beat. It was odd though. I knew that I had an attraction towards men ever since I learned that I will never like any women yet, I couldn't understand why my heart was beating faster and faster as I looked at the photo of the girl. She was pretty but she was a girl. A woman. I didn't understand why but the picture was drawing me to her. However, she was my target and I will not let my feelings get in the way. My purpose in life was to serve my master.

My name is Usota Yadane and I** will** fulfill my master's wishes.

_End of Chapter 7_

I wanted to focus more on Usota right now since I'm sure people were getting sick of hearing about Kai and Kiko for the past 6 chapters. So I decided to continue the chapters in Usota's POV for awhile, I want to develop Usota's character a bit more and give the readers a background view on him. Sorry if you found this quite boring. Flames and comments are always welcome. Thank You! Until next chapter Ja ne!


End file.
